Street Rat
by Ghost000Writer
Summary: (1of 5) AU: Set after D2. With Ben making good on his promise to bring over more V.K.s, Jay and the other rotten core are coming to terms with their own identities outside of their parents' evil legacies. Jay is finding it harder and harder to curb his darker nature, and when old threats return to Auradon, he must decide who he truly is in order to protect his new family.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Those of us in the Disney Fandom community whether from the T.V. series to the Descendants movies have all mourned the loss of such a bright and kind soul such as Cameron Boyce. I have no doubt that his legacy will inspire countless others to use their talents to encourage even more. RIP Cameron.

AN pt 2: I had this idea swimming around my head before the plot for Descendants 3 was announced so this is AU now. But I hope that you are able to enjoy it. This will take place after Descendants 2.

Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants

Chapter 1

"Good practice guys, everybody's really improved!"

Jay smiled as he watched Lonnie complement each member of the team as they made their way into the locker room. It was something she always did after a good practice, saying that her parents taught her the balance between encouragement and discipline. Jay thought it made sense, given the similarities between an army and sport's team. Though sometimes it made him think back to his days of running around the streets of the isle with Mal and the others. Back there it was all about fear and respect, and those who weren't feared were weak. His father had taught him that relying on anyone but yourself was the fastest way to get killed. Of course, since coming to Auradon, Jay had learned just how valuable being on team could be. He now knew that he could rely on his friends, his real family, and they would always have his back. And he would do anything to protect them. He had to wonder if the new VKs that Ben and Evie were bringing over would be able to adjust as well as they had.

"Hey."

Jay looked up from his spot on the bench to see Lonnie holding two swords in her hands.

"Up for some one-on-one?"

Jay smirked, "Always."

He took the sword from her left hand and placed it in his own before making his way towards the mats. The two of them faced off, saluted, and then began. Jay entered a low crouch making sure to stand shoulder width apart where he could remain in the defensive position. Lonnie quickly moved stepped into a thrust which Jay was easily able to block. He spent the next fifteen minuets blocking her attacks, while waiting for the right opportunities for his own advances. Towards the end of their session, Lonnie ran up onto one of the blocks and jumped off coming down at him like a striking cobra. Jay moved to lunge out of the way when Lonnie twisted in mid-air and struck his open chest. While the aggressive move worked, Lonnie didn't have time to recover and fell hard onto her side, her saber falling out of her grip. Jay moved to check on her, but she was already dusting herself off.

"I'm good." She said, shaking his hand.

"That move was amazing," Jay said as they moved over to grab their towels, "with a little more practice you could even stick the landing."

"Yeah, I was trying to work in a move my mom showed me a while back," she shrugged before taking a large sip of water, "granted it's used for a little more basic combat, but it's got a lot of potential."

She paused for a moment, before tossing Jay a water bottle, "Do you mind if I ask you something."

"Fire away." Jay shrugged.

"Have you always fought defensively?" Lonnie asked.

"What do you mean?" Jay asked confused, "the best offense is a strong defense, right?"

"I think the best offense is a strong offense," Lonnie chuckled, "but seriously if given the choice, you always default to a defensive position. I mean your defense is already as strong as a wall. So why not go for the attack more?"

Jay though about what she was saying for a moment, "You can't let your guard down. If you give someone the chance to strike, they'll always take it."

Jay wasn't sure what to think of the look on Lonnie's face, it was like the one she had worn months ago in the kitchen when Mal had been making the love potion. It was a look of pity, but what Jay didn't understand was why she had it on now. There was absolutely nothing wrong with being cautious, in fact…

"You know it wouldn't hurt you to work on your defense a little more." Jay told her, wiping off his face with the towel, "You managed to pull off most of those moves, but a few of them were a little risky."

"Well you won't get very far in life if you don't take risks," said Lonnie with a slight scoff, "my mom certainly wouldn't have been able to save China without a few chances."

Jay frowned, while he knew that Lonnie's parents were great heroes, he couldn't help but notice how often she brought them up. It was like she was constantly trying to measure up to them. Jay remembered all the time he had spent trying to live up to his father's legacy. Now he had realized that his father wasn't someone to look up to, but still Jay had to wonder if Lonnie had tied her own identity too much to her parents'. In fact, the more he looked around Auradon, the more he saw just how much unspoken pressure there was for the Auradon kids to be just like their parents. And when your parents were heroes, how could you argue against being like them? But Jay liked Lonnie for who she was, strong willed, compassionate, and a pretty brilliant strategist. And while he was sure her mother was those things as well, Lonnie showed them off in her own unique style. She could also be a little stubborn, eager, and even a little hot headed, not that he had any room judge there.

"Jay?!"

"What?" Jay asked.

"You zoned out on me," she said laughing, "I guess I worked you too hard on that last bout. I asked if you wanted to head to the cafeteria."

"Please, that was nothing," Jay joked standing up, "and I'm always up for food."

"Bottomless pit much?"

"Guy's gotta eat."

They both smiled and began to make their way toward the locker room when the gym door opened with a loud bang. A rather frazled looking Ben looked around until he saw the two of them, sprinting to catch up with them.

"There you are!" He exclaimed between pants, "I need you guys to come with me!"

"Whoa dude calm down." Jay said placing a hand on Ben's shoulder, "what's wrong."

Ben took a few more gulps of air before continuing, "The limos, carrying the new VK's that have decided to come over to Auradon."

"What about them?" Lonnie asked, though Jay already had a sinking feeling.

"Something's gone wrong." Ben said shaking his head, "We got confirmation when they crossed through the barrier. We even sent members of the royal guard to drive the limos, just for extra security. Fairy godmother and I also received word that the limos crossed back over the barrier, but they haven't arrived here at the academy."

"How long ago did you receive the confirmation that they had arrived back in Auradon?" Lonnie asked immediately moving into strategy mode.

"That was over two hours ago!" Ben exclaimed, "And it only takes about half an hour to get from the bridge to Auradon Prep!"

Jay and Lonnie shared a look before nodding, "Then let's go find them." Jay said.

Lonnie and Jay didn't even bother returning their sabers to storage before sprinting after Ben. As they ran Jay just hoped that whatever this was, that it didn't have anything to do with his father. But then again, Jay didn't exactly have the best track record when it came to hope.

AN: Thank you for reading, please review if you enjoyed or have any constructive critism!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I haven't seen Descendants 3 yet, and obviously this story is going to be AU from it, though I've decided to go ahead and include some of the characters from it's cannon, though they will have a little bit of a different role. Hopefully you will still be able to enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Disney characters or their stories. **

Chapter 2

Jay's heart pounded all the way up into his eardrums as they rode in the royal limousines toward the edge of Auradon. After grabbing, Mal, Evie and Carlos, Ben had quickly ushered them into the cars, barely catching his breath enough to start explaining.

"The cars that were supposed to bring over the first wave of the new Villians Kids left at about 8:30 this morning." Ben said his knees bouncing up and up and down nervously, as he spoke, "they were supposed to be back in time for the orientation and welcome at 10,...and considering that it's now 11:30…"

Jay almost laughed, realizing that his and Lonnie's sparring session had made him forget about the new VK's orientation that he was supposed to attend, but the fear he was trying to quell kept him quiet. He could see the panic on the other's expressions as well and even Mal, who was doing her best to keep everyone as calm as she could. Though it would seem to most as though she had nothing to worry about, with her mother currently residing in a glass habitat in her dorm room, Jay knew better than most, that the thought of those she cared about in danger was worse for her than facing her own mother. But Jay couldn't help but wish that he didn't have to worry about the thought of his father, lurking on the island plotting his revenge. The group nearly jumped across out of their skins, when Ben's cell phone went off. Jay had to gently place a hand on Carlos' shoulder as Ben talked on the phone. The black and white haired boy was back to his jumpy ways since before Auradon and it just about broke Jay's heart. They had all come so far since defeating Maleficent and choosing good, and it was tearing him apart to think that something like this might shatter their fragile state of peace.

"One of the nearby villages found them!" Ben exclaimed with a sigh of relief.

"Are they okay?" Evie asked.

"None of them looked hurt according to one of the local farmers, but he did say they looked a little frazzled."

As Ben directed the driver toward where the new VKs had been spotted, Jay shared an uneasy look with the rest of his friends, silently wondering what could have caused all the trouble to begin with.

The fleet of cars pulled out on the edge of a small village seeing the large group of villain's kids talking and huddled nervously together. The teens practically leapt out of the car, nearly scaring the new arrivals, many of them getting into defensive positions to ward off the strange newcomers.

"EVIE!"

Jay turned to see a small mousy haired girl in a paint splattered dress came racing forward and throwing herself at Evie's waist. Jay quickly recognized her as Dizzy Tremaine, one of the evil step-granddaughters who had helped them fight off Uma and the pirates.

"Thank goodness you're alright." Evie said, hugging the younger VK tightly.

Ben moved up next to them and asked Dizzy if she could explain to them what happened.

"It was awful," the young girl exclaimed, "we thought everything was going great and then the next thing we know, all these villains showed up in the guards uniforms!"

Another VK whom Jay recognized as Prince Spade, son of the Queen of Hearts, nodded in agreement, "I think they must have knocked out the real drivers and stole their uniforms."

The grey haired Claudine Frollo nodded, stepping forward hesitantly, "They said if we didn't want anything bad to happen to the younger kids, we just needed to sit quiet and pretend like nothing was wrong."

Jay swallowed thickly, knowing full well that most of the villains desperate enough to try something like this to get off the isle, would care very little for the collateral damage, even if some of them were their own children.

"After we passed through the barrier,"Dizzy continued on, "they pulled off away from the main road and dumped us off here, before taking off in the limos."

"Could you tell which villains they were?" Ben asked.

Jay watched as Evie held her breath, and Carlos tapped his fingers nervously against his sides, both signs that his friends were nervous and on edge. Jay couldn't say he was doing much better as he flexed his fists over and over. The list was unnervingly long and familiar: Captain Hook, Dr. Facilier, Mr. Lawrence, Mother Gothel, Governor Ratcliffe, Judge Claude Frollo, Stromboli, Queen of Hearts, Madam Medusa, Yzma, Clayton, Ursala, Le Fou, Gaston,...and of course, Evil Queen, Cruella, and Jafar. At the mention of the last few villains, Mal seemed like she was torn between comforting her boyfriend and her best friends. Jay could feel a look of pity coming from Lonnie, but Jay chose to ignore it. He didn't have time to be scared, he needed to protect his friends.

"We need to get back to the castle." Ben said taking initiative despite looking a little pale at the thought of his parents sworn enemy was on the loose, "We need to warn the kingdom about this threat and start making preparations."

Jay and the others nodded, clearly grateful to have a purpose and something to focus on. As Ben and the others began to gather up the frightened and frustrated VKs, Jay's attention was drawn towards small figures who seemed to be particularly lost in the sea of mayhem. Jay made his way over to them, trying to put on his best comforting smile as he kneeled down to meet their eye level.

"You guys okay?"

Both little boys looked nervously at each other before back and Jay, and trying to look brave, they nodded. Jay noticed their distinguishing blonde hair and matching red caps.  
"You guys are Smee's twins right?" Jay asked, "what are your names."

"I'm Squirmy," the slightly more bold twin replied, "and this is Squeaky."

Jay smiled, "Well, I'm Jay, you guys wanna come with me and we can take you back to Auradon."

Both boys looked hesitant, and Squeaky asked, "Is it safe there?"

Jay wanted to say yes, but his own doubt was starting to creep into his mind. He smiled wearily at them, holding out his hands, "I promise, that I will do whatever I can to keep you guys safe. And you guys can watch my back too right?"

Both boys nodded their heads and each took one of his hands as he walked them over to the cars. Lonnie, who was also helping organize the other kids, smiled as Jay approached with the two blonde boys. She smiled brightly and gently coaxed them inside. Before getting in the car themselves, Lonnie stopped Jay, gently placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Fine," Jay said sarcastically, "couldn't be better."

"It's ok to be scared Jay." The team captain said earnestly, "I know I am."

"I'm not scared, "Jay said honestly, "I'm angry."

Before Lonnie could question him further, the drivers ushered them in quickly as the king of Auradon seemed more than anxious to return. Jay gave Lonnie his best reassuring smile before ducking into the car, his fists still clenched roughly.

The whole ride back was tense and quiet, the Auradonians giving the VKs looks of sympathy that for the most part went unnoticed. When they finally reached the castle grounds, the newly arrived VKs were directed to their temporary housing, while Ben, Lonnie and the core four quickly headed toward the Fairy Godmother's office. Within the next hour a council of the teens, the former King and Queen or Auradon, Fairy Godmother and a few trusted members of staff were discussing a strategy to begin searching the kingdoms for the escaped villains. Former King Adam was clearly furious with the entire situation.

"I should've gone myself," he growled, "I knew something like this would happen."

"No offense your majesty," Jay said aggressively from where he was leaning against the wall, "but you would've been a sitting duck."

Adam looked like he was about to start yelling at Jay, when Evie quickly intervened, "What he means, your majesty, is that if you had gone, our parents would have just attacked you straight out."

"And who knows what they would have done to the Villains Kids who got caught in the crossfire." Ben added.

This, plus former Queen Belle's gentle hand on his shoulder seemed to temper off some of the King's anger. Mal looked sharply at Jay as if to warn him that he wasn't helping.

"The fact of the matter is," Ben continued, "is, we need to prepare our defenses as quickly as possible, as now these villains are back in a land of magic and gain their power back."

"I've already contacted Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather," Fairy Godmother said quickly stepping forward, "between the four of us, we should be able to protect the castle and school grounds, but we will want to warn the other kingdoms, as many of these villains will want to reign terror outside of our walls."

"Look, no offense," Mal said moving toward the rest of the group, "but we know these villains better than you. We've seen how bitter and vengeful they've been over the years. How they've taken it out on everyone else around them, even their own kids."

Jay could practically feel the tension in the room as the Auridan natives tried not to look at the other three villian kids in the room.

"Then tell us Mal," Adam said, "tell us what their next moves are going to be."

Mal turned to Jay, Evie, and Carlos and suddenly all eyes were on them. Jay felt very uncomfortable and could only imagine how Evie and Carlos were faring.

"My mom's probably headed to the closest clothing boutique looking for furs." Carlos shivered, moving Dude a little closer to him out of anxiety.

"My mom's probably headed for a beauty parlor," Evie shrugged sadly, "looking for the next thing to make her the fairest in the land."

Jay watched as everyone turned toward him and he let out a frustrated sigh, "Dad'll probably looking for power. Without Maleficent leading the pack, he'll want to make his play for the most powerful being in the world."

"Will he go after the wand?" Ben asked.

Jay shook his head, "That's what they were going to use to get off the island, but now that they're already off it, dad will go after the one thing he's been looking for for years."

"A magic lamp." Mal supplied.

Jay couldn't describe how much he hated those two words. A few months ago, Jay would have sold his soul in a heartbeat if it meant getting his dad that stupid piece of tin. But now, Jay was happy, and he had learned that, that happiness came from his friends and choosing good alongside them.

"Well, the genie's lamp is useless," Ben said looking confused, "ever since he was freed by Alaadin."

"What about my dad's lamp?" Jay asked, looking toward the Fairy Godmother and the former rulers of Auradon, "when you guys booted him to the island, it didn't go with him and neither did his power."

"When Jafar was uncovered the second time," Adam replied, "the lamp was given to the rulers of Agrabah to decide how best to keep it safe when Jafar was moved to the island."

"And his staff?" Jay asked.

"Well that's housed in the museum." Ben replied.

The rotten four shared a look.

"You mean the museum that took us less than an hour on our first night here to break into?" Mal asked.

Ben, to his credit, looked rather sheepish, while the adults looked confused, a look Jay was becoming all too familiar with on their faces. Without saying a word, Jay took off, not even having to look to know that his friends were at his side, ready for whatever was coming as they made their way towards the museum.

The museum grounds were unnervingly quiet allowing Jay to hear his own heart beat against his ears. The core four, with Lonnie and Ben not far behind, began to silently make their way across the grounds. Using tactics they had back on the isle, Mal led them up to the door, as she had the night they had first attempted to break in. It didn't take long for them to see the guards knocked out on the main floor. After a quick check to make sure that they were just unconscious, the group dashed forward making their way towards the evil relics display in the hall of villains. Jay took a deep breath praying that he was wrong as they turned the corner. But seeing the familiar figure with his long bony hands grasping the long golden staff, all hope in Jay's mind vanished.

"Well, if it isn't my disappointment of a proginey."

Jay was now face to face with the man who had been the source of his anger and fear for the majority of his life.

"Hi dad."

**AN: Not my best work ever, but I did enjoy writing it and I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please let me know what you thought and leave a review if you feel like it! Thank you! **


End file.
